


Almost Lost

by captaincastle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: tumblr prompt: "I almost lost you" kiss





	Almost Lost

**Author's Note:**

> this is NOT related to my 'electricity' fic

When you woke up that morning, you knew something wasn’t right. You laid awake in bed for a few moments to collect your thoughts. It was probably nothing, you had a couple errands to run - and after the last few days, you’d been cautious to go outside. 

You checked your phone for the time, and climbed out of bed. You had to go. 

New York, unsurprisingly, had been invaded by aliens. You saw it on the news a few days ago. It was a large circular ship. For the next for days you were left wondering if that was the end of it. 

But you know that where there is trouble, that’s where he’ll be. 

You haven’t seen him in ages - but you knew that was part of it. You didn’t get to have a normal relationship when your boyfriend is a god. But that didn’t mean you didn’t miss him terribly. You ached for him. Thunderstorms were a tease. You quit looking out the window for him to keep from the disappointment. You never doubted his faithfulness. 

You pondered this while you walked through the aisles of the grocery store. On a whim, you decided to get some snacks that are Thor’s favorites. You smiled thinking of how pleased he’ll be over some simple midgardian food. 

You turned the corner to the produce section for some fruit. You reached for a pineapple, but didn’t see a price tag. Your brow furrowed, and you looked up to the nearest worker to ask them the price. 

They opened their mouth to speak, but stopped mid sentence. A look of pain crossed their face and right before your eyes, they turned into ash. 

Panic flooded your veins. What just happened? You could hear the commotion all over the store, as people began to turn to ash. And those left behind were confused and mourning a loved one.

You abandoned your cart and knew you had to get home. Thor would know how to find you there. 

The streets were full of people screaming and crying. It was utter chaos. Ash blew in the wind. 

When you reached your apartment, you were out of breath. Your body quaked with fatigue and fear. 

Then in an instant, you smelled the sweet smell before rain. You looked up in the clouds to see the sky darken. You smiled because you know. 

Suddenly, there was a crash of thunder so loud it shook the building. You gasped and covered your ears it was such a loud crack. You ran inside, and up the stairs as fast as you could to your floor. 

You looked down the hall to see your apartment door was the only one opened. Your cat was seated outside, when she saw you she perked up. 

Curiously, you approached your door, and picked up your cat. When you saw inside, your heart shattered. 

Thor was kneeling on the floor, his head hung low. His shoulders tense. 

For a brief moment you wondered if it was Thor. His hair was shorter and brown, but then who else could make it rain only over one building that just so happened to be yours? 

“Thor?” you called out to him and set your cat down. With your foot you closed the door behind you. 

He turned to look over his shoulder, and he was up off the ground in an instant. Before you could blink you were in his arms. His embrace was so tight it hurt, but you were so happy to see him you didn’t care. 

Thor pulled away to look at you, his hands swiped your hair out of your face. He cradled your head and pulled you back to him to capture your lips in a kiss. 

You could taste the salt of tears on his lips. His beard brushed your chin, and your lips molded with his. You let out tears of your own, and moaned into him. 

“I almost lost you,” Thor sighed when he pulled away. 

“Almost?” you questioned. 

“I thought…” he drifted off, and pointed to a pile of dirt in the middle of your floor. 

You didn’t want to laugh, but you couldn’t help but grin. 

“Why are you smiling?” he smiled too, but he was confused. 

You simply pointed to the potted plant on the floor by the wall. Your cat and dug into the dirt, hence the pile. 

You covered your mouth with your hand to stifle your giggle. But Thor laughed too. 

“Now I feel foolish,” he smiled and kissed you gently.

“Don’t,” you touched his armor clad arm, “I like knowing you were worried.” 

It was then you realized the deafening crack of thunder was because he thought he lost you. 

“What is happening?” you asked. “What happened?” The second question was more directed towards his hair and different color eye. 

“It’s a long story,” he shook his head, “One I shall explain later.” 

“Later?” you cocked your head in question. Was he leaving again? 

“Yes,” he paused and placed his large hands on your hips. “Now I wish to make up for lost time with my sweet one.” His hands slid down to lift you up by your knees. You hopped up and wrapped your knees around his waist. Your fingers dug into his short hair, and you kissed him deeply as he walked you to your bedroom. 

You can’t imagine what he’s gone through recently, and you do want to know. But right now all you can think about are his deep kisses and the way his beard tickles. 

You try not to think about what could have happened. He could’ve died in battle, or you could’ve turned to ash. Why there was a battle, you don’t know. But judging from the bloodstains on Thor, he was deep in it. 

Why people turned to ash, you don’t know. You’re not one of them, and there must be a reason. 

“Hey,” Thor whispered, “where are you?” he looks to meet your gaze. “Where does your mind wander?” 

You wiped a tear from your eyes. “What if?” you whispered. Thor still has you in his arms, and gently laid you down on the bed. 

“Don’t think about the what might’ve been. It’ll haunt you.” 

Your stomach churned at the way he said it. The look in his eyes told you that something horrible had happened to him, aside from everything else. 

“Thor, what happened?” you sniffled, but then it turned to a gasp when you felt his beard brush against your stomach. He had your shirt bunched up, and he placed kisses along your hips.

He placed one lingering kiss, then lifted his head to look at you. 

“I lost everything,” he paused, “except you. And today I thought I lost you.” His fingers dug into your thighs a little tighter. 

Your heart skipped, he was looking for your comfort. Looking for your distraction. Looking for your love. 

All of which you were happy to give him.

**Author's Note:**

> i might do more fics in this universe? this one and the electricity fic universe too.


End file.
